1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal tool cabinet construction and to methods for assembling same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior tool cabinets have been provided in a number of shapes and sizes, and have also been provided in the form of various modules which can be joined together to form a composite tool cabinet. Typically, such tool cabinets or tool cabinet modules have been formed of a series of metal panel sections connected to form an exterior housing. Additional panels or false sides were mounted within this exterior housing so as to provide a front opening in which a plurality of sliding drawers may be mounted. The exterior housing is formed of a number of parts interconnected together, as by welding, and then the internal panel sections are secured to the housing, as by welding, either alone or in combination with adhesive bonding.
Such prior art tool cabinets have suffered from a number of disadvantages. First of all, the combination exterior housing and interior panels is of relatively complex construction and requires the assembly of plural parts. Also, the welded interconnection of the parts of the tool cabinet is a time-consuming and expensive operation. Furthermore, many of the weldments are visible from the outside of the cabinet and detract from the appearance of the cabinet. Also, the construction procedure of mounting the interior panels subsequent to forming the exterior housing results in dimensional inaccuracies which may cause drawer binding and misalignments.